


words left unspoken

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/F, Moving Out, lapslock, written by impulse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: there was a lot going on her head, however, she'd say nothing.





	words left unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> some days ago i talked with [liz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veLEvet/pseuds/veLEvet) abt prompts for her to write and ended up getting an angst idea for myself. woops?  
> once again i used a quote from [this angst starter list](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/105263926026/angst-starter-masterlist), more especifically the first one,,,,,,,,,, yeah enjoy?

yeeun watched as the older girl walked around the house, sorting out the cardboard boxes that were yet to be filled, taking some of her stuff and throwing them inside. she didn't know what to say, what to do, so she just kept still, observing yujin never stop. the older was packing her stuff, some that used to be theirs, and she just watched.

it felt like torture, but she didn't know what else to do. it was over, _they_ were over and there was no going back now. the decision was made. she couldn't do anything _besides_ watching.

yujin eventually noticed her glare, looking at her for a couple of seconds and then averting her eyes, turning her attention back to the packages. but not without looking at her a second time, for longer this time, debating either to question the younger or not.

and she looked away again.

yeeun caught herself breathing in and out slowly, trying to calm down a little. for some reason she felt like crying, like stopping her, like begging, but she knew it would be to no avail.

actually, scratch that. she knew damn well why she was like this. it was because she still was madly the older. she still loved her, wanted to be with her, cherish her, but yujin had felt out of love. she wanted her so bad but she didn't want her back. this was why she was packing her stuff right in front of her eyes. 

they were over.

the small _us_ that they had created together a long time ago was no longer a thing and it hurt. yeeun didnt want it to end, but apparently, it did without her even noticing when. and it made her heart ache.

"that should be all", the older one finally opened her mouth, getting up after sealing her last box. "i don't think they will all fit my car though so i'll probably come back in a few days."

yeeun nodded quietly, still watching as yujin grabbed the box and dragged it to the living room, where the others were.

she then heard her sigh. "you're just going to stare at me all day? aren't you going to say anything?", she suddenly snapped, a faint hint of annoyance in her voice.

well, it wasn't that she wanted to remain all silenced. but also, she knew opening her mouth would do no good. she already knew the older didn't like her anymore and she knew that her moving out was final. she had questioned her apparently sudden decision to break up but that only resulted with her now ex-girlfriend to list her many reasons why she refused to remain with the younger. she had suggested her to stay some more but yujin had already contacted her parents and told them she'd stay with them for a while. 

there was nothing else to say, to do, but silently accept it.

yeeun cleared her throat. "want help with these boxes?", she asked instead of replying to the older's questions, ignoring the way her face softened and smiled at her, making her heart warm until it burned.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo) | [other links/about me](https://heecheondo.carrd.co/)


End file.
